Hall of Oddities (Classic)
The Hall of Oddities is accessed through a corridor off the main Hall of Heroes and features display cases and shield plaques for "odd" or special artifacts, weapons and shields. The display in the middle of the room is 'The Spirit of Adventure' and will show up after 300 displays in the gallery. The oddities room gives access to the Skyrims Unique Treasures, Great JarHunt, Mad Masker, and the More Interesting Loot displays if you have the mods and their patches (if any) loaded. Displays are listed from the left below. 'Outer Ring' Inner Ring SPOILER list - How to get all items Fate Cards Fate Cards are found in various locations. Most of them are in leveled chests (ex. after clearing a dungeon). There's also a Fate Card Trader in The Retching Netch in Raven Rock. He can sell you cards or trade cards from one deck to cards from another. Deck of Fortune: *'Card of Fortune: 2' *'Card of Fortune: 3' *'Card of Fortune: 4' *'Card of Fortune: 5' *'Card of Fortune: 6' *'Card of Fortune: 7' *'Card of Fortune: 8' *'Card of Fortune: 9' *'Card of Fortune: 10' *'Card of Fortune: Jack' *'Card of Fortune: Queen' *'Card of Fortune: King' *'Card of Fortune: Ace' Deck of Shadows: *'Card of Shadows: 2' *'Card of Shadows: 3' *'Card of Shadows: 4' *'Card of Shadows: 5' *'Card of Shadows: 6' *'Card of Shadows: 7' *'Card of Shadows: 8' *'Card of Shadows: 9' *'Card of Shadows: 10' *'Card of Shadows: Jack' *'Card of Shadows: Queen' *'Card of Shadows: King' *'Card of Shadows: Ace' Deck of Arms: *'Card of Arms: 2' *'Card of Arms: 3' *'Card of Arms: 4': On the table near the alchemy station in Farengar's quarters in Dragonsreach in Whiterun. *'Card of Arms: 5' *'Card of Arms: 6': On the table near the alchemy station in Farengar's quarters in Dragonsreach in Whiterun. *'Card of Arms: 7' *'Card of Arms: 8' *'Card of Arms: 9' *'Card of Arms: 10' *'Card of Arms: Jack' *'Card of Arms: Queen' *'Card of Arms: King' *'Card of Arms: Ace' Deck of Mystics: *'Card of Mystics: 2' *'Card of Mystics: 3' *'Card of Mystics: 4' *'Card of Mystics: 5' *'Card of Mystics: 6' *'Card of Mystics: 7' *'Card of Mystics: 8' *'Card of Mystics: 9' *'Card of Mystics: 10' *'Card of Mystics: Jack' *'Card of Mystics: Queen' *'Card of Mystics: King' *'Card of Mystics: Ace' Deck of Demons: *'Card of Demons: 2': On the table near the alchemy station in Farengar's quarters in Dragonsreach in Whiterun. *'Card of Demons: 3' *'Card of Demons: 4': On the table near the alchemy station in Farengar's quarters in Dragonsreach in Whiterun. *'Card of Demons: 5' *'Card of Demons: 6' *'Card of Demons: 7' *'Card of Demons: 8' *'Card of Demons: 9' *'Card of Demons: 10' *'Card of Demons: Jack' *'Card of Demons: Queen' *'Card of Demons: King' *'Card of Demons: Ace' Deck of Walls: *'Card of Walls: 2' *'Card of Walls: 3' *'Card of Walls: 4' *'Card of Walls: 5' *'Card of Walls: 6' *'Card of Walls: 7' *'Card of Walls: 8' *'Card of Walls: 9' *'Card of Walls: 10' *'Card of Walls: Jack' *'Card of Walls: Queen' *'Card of Walls: King' *'Card of Walls: Ace' Deck of Travelers: *'Card of Travelers: 2' *'Card of Travelers: 3' *'Card of Travelers: 4' *'Card of Travelers: 5' *'Card of Travelers: 6' *'Card of Travelers: 7' *'Card of Travelers: 8' *'Card of Travelers: 9' *'Card of Travelers: 10' *'Card of Travelers: Jack' *'Card of Travelers: Queen' *'Card of Travelers: King' *'Card of Travelers: Ace' Deck of Builders: *'Card of Builders: 2' *'Card of Builders: 3' *'Card of Builders: 4' *'Card of Builders: 5' *'Card of Builders: 6' *'Card of Builders: 7' *'Card of Builders: 8' *'Card of Builders: 9' *'Card of Builders: 10': On the table near the alchemy station in Farengar's quarters in Dragonsreach in Whiterun. *'Card of Builders: Jack' *'Card of Builders: Queen' *'Card of Builders: King' *'Card of Builders: Ace' Deck of Spiders: *'Card of Spiders: 2' *'Card of Spiders: 3' *'Card of Spiders: 4' *'Card of Spiders: 5' *'Card of Spiders: 6' *'Card of Spiders: 7' *'Card of Spiders: 8' *'Card of Spiders: 9' *'Card of Spiders: 10' *'Card of Spiders: Jack' *'Card of Spiders: Queen' *'Card of Spiders: King' *'Card of Spiders: Ace' Deck of Draconians: *'Card of Draconians: 2' *'Card of Draconians: 3' *'Card of Draconians: 4' *'Card of Draconians: 5' *'Card of Draconians: 6' *'Card of Draconians: 7' *'Card of Draconians: 8' *'Card of Draconians: 9' *'Card of Draconians: 10' *'Card of Draconians: Jack' *'Card of Draconians: Queen' *'Card of Draconians: King' *'Card of Draconians: Ace' Coins Coins are often found on tables, in pots in the final room of a dungeon, randomly found in loot via the leveled list, or sold by vendors. *'Old Man's Lucky Coin': Found in the hidden treasure chest from Treasure Map XII. The chest is among the rocks to the left of the stairs leading to the main entrance of Labyrinthian. *'Potema Copper Piece': Fort Amol: Lost Knife Hideout: Main room with the boss, in a wooden bowl on a table. *'Potema Silver Piece': Fellglow Keep Ritual Chamber: Fort Snowhawk: *'Potema Gold Piece': Folgunthur Crypt: In the pot in the room where you fight the boss. Fort Fellhammer: Potema's Refuge: In an urn in a side room behind a hidden door. *'Atmoran Kingmaker Mark': Fort Frostmoth: Boss room, on the table in front of the boss chest. Skuldafn: *'Atmoran Bronze Seal': Benkongerike: *'Akaviri Brass Token': Yngvild: On the table in the boss room. *'Akaviri Dragon Silver Piece': Forelhost: *'Akaviri Dragon Bronze Piece': Ragnvald: On a table by some candles. Ustengrav: On a table in a large hall. *'Akaviri Dragon Gold Piece': Kilkreath Ruins: On top of a pedestal. *'Akaviri Royal Seal': Kolbjorn Barrow: On a sacrificial altar to the left of a bloody skull. Volskygge: *'Dwemer Platinum Mark': Alftand: Blackreach: Ruins of Bthalft: Irkngthand: Nchuand-Zel: *'Dwemer Copper Mark': Avanchnzel: Bthardamz: Nchardak: *'Whiterun Gold Proof': Randomly sold by general goods merchants in Whiterun Hold. *'Whiterun Silver Proof': Randomly sold by general goods merchants in Whiterun Hold. *'Merethic Copper Dragonmark': Angarvunde: *'Merethic Gold Dragonmark': Saarthal: On the table in the boss chamber. Dragon's Fall - the Sanctum: On a table in a side-room. *'Merethic Silver Dragonmark': Ansilvund: Korvanjund: On a scrap of cloth by a chest behind a hidden door. *Ancient Khajiit Bronze Piece: *Hammerfell Steel Coin: *'Summerset Royal Mark': Thalmor Embassy: On a small table in a bedroom on the top floor of Elenwen's Solar. *Valenwood Cobalt Star Coin: *Valenwood Brass Star Coin: *'Dominion Bronze Piece': Thalmor Embassy: On a small table in a bedroom on the top floor of Elenwen's Solar. *Mage's Guild Copper Seal: *Highrock Copper Crown: *Highrock Bronze Crown: *Highrock Gold Crown: *Highrock Silver Crown: Item list: *'Hrolfdir's Shield (replica)': The original is found in a radiant location during the quest Recover Hrolfdir's Shield. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Iron Ingot, 3 Steel Ingots, 1 Leather Strips. *'Shagrol's Warhammer (replica)': The original is looted from a giant in Giant's Grove during the quest The Cursed Tribe. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Iron Ingot, 4 Orichalcum Ingots, 3 Leather Strips. *'Alessandra's Dagger (replica)': The original is given to the player by Alessandra during the quest Pilgrimage. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Leather Strips. *'Queen Freydis's Sword (replica)': The original is found in a radiant location during a miscellaneous quest given by Oengul War-Anvil in Windhelm. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Iron Ingot, 2 Steel Ingots, 1 Leather Strips. *'Pickaxe of the Impatient (requires Helgen Reborn)': It is found in Pinewatch Mine in a large room with water, next to a chest on top of a small wooden platform where the rest of the walkway has collapsed. You will need to do a little hopping around to get to it. *'Balgruuf's Greatsword (replica)': The original is given by Adrianne Avenicci during the quest Greatsword for a Great Man. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 2 Iron Ingots, 4 Steel Ingots, 3 Leather Strips. *'Hoarfrost': It can either be pickpocketed off Ralis Sedarys (southeast of Raven Rock), looted from him after he is killed, or taken from his inventory if he is made a follower. *Rocksplinter: *'Notched Pickaxe': It can be found at the very top of the Throat of the World. The only legitimate way to get there is upon completion of the quest The Throat of the World. Just to the side of the Time Wound is a slope that can be climbed to reach the summit. The pickaxe is just below the peak, embedded in the rock. Alternatively, with enough patience, the mountain can be scaled on horseback by jumping repeatedly. *'Poacher's Axe': Wielded by a bandit at Halted Stream Camp. The bandit is usually an Orc and tends to be found either near the grindstone above ground or within the mine. If the axe is not collected the first time you are at the Halted Stream Camp, it may not respawn when the location resets, but can be found randomly in general stores. *'Ancient Nordic Pickaxe': Sold by Baldor Iron-Shaper of Skaal Village. Sold by Glover Mallory in Raven Rock once his quest has been completed. North-west of Tel Mithryn, near a chest or lootable from a corpse from up a creek. Random loot in chests in Solstheim. *'The Woodsman's Friend': The axe is located just southwest of The Conjurer's Altar and north of Pinewatch, near the body of a dead woodcutter. *'Angi's Bow': It is given to the player after completing Angi's archery training in the unmarked quest Composure, Speed, And Precision. *'Dravin's Bow (replica)': The original is found in an apprentice locked chest in a corner of the lowermost room of The Ratway Vaults, during the quest Bow to the Master. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Steel Ingot, 2 Firewood. *'Hjalti's Sword (replica)': The original is found in a radiant location during the quest The Ghost of Old Hroldan. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 4 Iron Ingots, 2 Leather Strips. *'Amren's Family Sword (replica)': The original is found in a radiant location during the quest Amren's Sword given by Amren in Whiterun. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 2 Iron Ingots, 1 Leather Strips. *'Headsman's Axe': Found on the remains of Nerlong the Key Bearer in the Sancre Tor Prison during the quest Shattered Legacy. *'Roggi's Ancestral Shield (replica)': The original is found in a radiant location during the quest Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 4 Iron Ingots, 1 Leather Strips. *'Jade Palace: '''On top of the large table in front of Alduin's Wall in Sky Haven Temple. *'Jade Skull: Found on top of some shelves beside a throne in Forelhost Refectory. *Jade Priest: Found on top of a pedestal in Skuldafn Temple. *Jade Dragon 1: Buy or steal from Belethor's General Goods in Whiterun. *Jade Dragon 2: In the strange vessel in Moesring Pass (Solstheim), by a skeleton. *Jade Dragon 3: In Isran's room upstairs in Fort Dawnguard. *Jade Dragon 4: Next to the statue in the Inner Sanctum in the Forgotten Vale. *Jade Dragon 5: Buy or steal from Bits and Pieces in Solitude. *Jade Elder: On a dwemer pedestal in Markarth's Hall of the Dead. *Jade Warrior 1: Found in Coldcinder Cave, which is accessible through a trap door near the south entrance to Raven Rock or a grating in the floor of The Bulwark Jail in Solstheim. It is resting at the top of a ruined stairway behind a fallen tree in a large room. *Jade Lady: On a haystack in the round room on the lower level of Japhet's Folly. *Jade Warrior 2: Under the bridge near Risaad's Caravan by Markarth. *Philter of the Phantom: Can be looted from Wyndelius Gatherian in Shroud Hearth Barrow by Ivarstead. *Pest Poison (replica): The original is given to the player by Sabjorn inside the Honningbrew Meadery, during the quest Dampened Spirits. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Glass. *Horn of Jurgen Windcaller (replica): The original is found in Ustengrav during the quest The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Bone Meal, 1 Iron Ingot. *Ysgramor's Soup Spoon: Found on a shelf in Calixto's House of Curiosities in Windhelm. *Scales of Pitiless Justice: *Michaela's Flagon: Found behind a standing chandelier and a basket to the right of the fireplace in Thonnir's House in Morthal. *Shiv: Most of the prisoners in Cidhna Mine carry a shiv. Grisvar the Unlucky agrees to trade a shiv in exchange for skooma. Lisbet at Arnleif and Sons Trading Company sometimes sells shivs. She will only sell shivs once the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine is completed. *Bloodstone Chalice (replica): The original is obtained during the quest The Bloodstone Chalice for the Volkihar Clan. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 3 Iron Ingots. *Worn Out Rock Hammer: Found in a sack down a hidden passage in Deepholme. *Death Hound Collar: Found on the corpses of Death Hounds, creatures added by the Dawnguard DLC. *The Dancer's Pipe: Found on a table in Calixto's House of Curiosities in Windhelm. *Wylandriah's Spoon (replica): The original is found at the town of Ivarstead, inside Fellstar Farm. When entering the farm, look for Wylandriah's Satchel, which is sitting on a table at the far left of the home. The spoon is found inside the satchel. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Grand Soul Gem, 1 Orichalcum Ingot, 1 Firewood. *King Orgnum's Coffer: Found in Valthume, on a pedestal in front of the throne. *Imperial War Horn: It can be found in Frossel on the island of Solstheim. It is located in the tunnel that leads to the main chamber of the cave. Whilst walking down the tunnel, look to the left. In a little alcove stands a chest. Partially in the snow, to the left of the chest, lies the Imperial War Horn. *Draw Knife: The knife can be found floating inside a stone ring of a monument in Ancestor Glade. *Weystone Focus (replica): The original is found on Malkus' body during the quest Prophet. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Quarried Stone. *Saerek's Skull Key: The skull key can be found on a pedestal that releases Guardian Saerek inside Ragnvald Canal. The skull keys are used to release Otar the Mad. Retrieve the keys from the sarcophagus after defeating him. *Torsten's Skull Key: The skull key can be found on a pedestal that releases Guardian Torsten inside Ragnvald Canal. The skull keys are used to release Otar the Mad. Retrieve the keys from the sarcophagus after defeating him. *Torc of Labyrinthian (replica): The original is given to the player by Mirabelle Ervine. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 2 Iron Ingots. *Ice's Stalhrim Spoon of Assassination: Can be found behind a false panel below the display cases for Book of the Dragonborn and Kagrenac's Tools on the first floor of the library. *Curious Silver Mold (replica): The original is found in the treasure room at the end of Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Firewood, 1 Clay. *Tolfdir's Alembic (replica): The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Iron Ore, 2 Glass. *Torygg's War Horn (replica): The original is given to the player by Elisif the Fair after completing the quest The Man Who Cried Wolf. Alternatively, it can be pickpocketed from her. It is the quest item for the quest Elisif's Tribute. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Silver Ingot, 1 Goat Horns. *The White Phial (replica): The original is found in in the Forsaken Cave during the quest The White Phial. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Silver Ingot, 1 Refined Moonstone. *Balbus's Fork: After completing the Dark Brotherhood quest To Kill an Empire, the player receives the Gourmet's Writ of Passage. If it is kept, an additional speech option appears when talking with Balbus: "I am the Gourmet!". Balbus will respond with praise and offer his fork. The fork can also simply be stolen, or taken from his corpse. Balbus is difficult to locate, as he appears as a random encounter. A list of possible locations for Balbus can be found here. *Aretino Family Heirloom: Given to the player by Aventus Aretino at the completion of the Dark Brotherhood quest Innocence Lost. *Dibella Statue: In Markarth at the very back of the Temple of Dibella. *Dibella Statue: In Broken Tower Redoubt, east of Karthwasten. The statue is found on a top ledge inside the lower tower at the top left of the stairs behind some broken boulders. *Ornate Dibella Statue: In Haelga's Bunkhouse in Riften. *Dibella Statue: In Riftweald Manor, in the city of Riften. It can be taken from the manor during The Pursuit quest, in the Thieves Guild questline. *Dibella Statue: At the very back of Brinewater Grotto, on a shelf. The Grotto is accessed during the Scoundrel's Folly Thieves' Guild quest. This one respawns. *Dibella Statue: In Deekus' camp near Hela's Folly, a wrecked ship in the north. *Dibella Statue: In Velehk Sain's hidden treasure. If you release Velehk Sain, a Daedra found in The Midden, he will give you his treasure map, which will allow you to find his hidden treasure. The treasure is found below a large statue of Talos to the west of the College of Winterhold. *Dibella Statue: In one of the bedrooms in Black-Briar Manor in Riften. This one respawns. *Dibella Statue: In the East Empire Company Warehouse, south of Solitude. *Dibella Statue: In Damphall Mine, in a room full of loot located behind a cave wall on top of some water. *Dibella Statue: '''In Dragonborn, some can be found on Rieklings or in Riekling encampments (such as Frossel). es:Salón_de_las_Curiosidades Category:Gallery